Metropass
by wuyanwutu
Summary: Faberry. 大学篇：经过大学的洗礼，Rachel和Quinn都有各自的成长. From New York to New Haven, 她们之间的又会有怎么样的故事呢？
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I do not own _Glee_ or the characters

车站出口处，一个身材高挑的女子，金发过肩， 手指相互扣弄着，琥珀色的眼睛四处张望着，细碎地咬着右唇角，在寻望着什么。

"Quinn。"

一声轻唤引得Quinn转过身，微侧头，轻皱眉，眼前不是再是那个穿着动物毛衣短裙及膝长袜的少女，而是白色修身西服大黑色V深领T恤短裤高跟鞋配着烫染的长发充满时尚气息都市女性。Quinn急促地吸了口气，这便是终于得到New York的Rachel Berry吗？

Rachel挺直着身板，显得自信， 她握着行李箱拉杆的手却指节发白，泄露了她也是同样紧张几个月来的第一次会面。Quinn也不一样了，这份不同似乎并不只是她鼻梁上架着的无框眼镜。

一时间，两人因着意料之中却仍旧意外强烈的陌生感不知道说什么，尴尬地沉默着。Rachel眼角瞥见一个人过度热情地向自己挥手，情急之下一把抱住了Quinn，小声急切快速地在她的耳边说道，"抱歉侵犯你的私人空间，不过我郑重地恳请你现在回抱我，假装亲密，我用我的Barbra Streisand亲笔签名CD跟你发誓我有充足的理由并且等危机解除我一定会跟你解释！"

Quinn先是被Rachel这突然的举止弄懵了，接着被她短时间一口气说了这么多的惊人肺活量所折服，虽然她很早就领教过她的这种本领无数次了，然后她弯起了唇角，双手环住了Rachel的腰，那只闻过几次却让她铭记于心的Chanel香水解开了被她锁起的一幕幕，Quinn不禁收紧了些手臂，略侧过脸埋入那浓密的黑发中。

Quinn微变的肢体语言让Rachel忘了其他，她的手臂紧贴着Quinn的背部，轻喃道，"I missed you, Quinn."

"I missed you too, Rachel. I missed you too."Quinn的声音透着同样的一些恍惚，一半的思绪沉浸在回忆中，过去与现在交汇的恍惚。

不知道过去多久，两个人意识到她们的周围，Quinn带着几分玩笑问，"危机解除没？"

Rachel瞥了眼刚刚的那个方向，那人不知道什么时候已经不见了，抬起头四处望了望，确认危机确实解除了，便撤回了身子，尴尬又带着不知名的羞涩地瞥了眼Quinn又转开视线，"不好意思啊，Quinn，可能吓着你了。"

Quinn装吃惊，"怎么会！更疯狂的你我都见识过，这只能算普通式的疯狂Rachel Berry了。"

Rachel已经戒掉了跺脚的习惯了，她已经过了那个阶段了，却还是忍不住撅起了嘴，"Quinn！"

Quinn捂嘴笑了，见Rachel已经抱起手臂，才努力让自己的表情严肃起来，"所以你的解释呢？"

Rachel立马放下手臂去握住Quinn的手腕，"Quinn，你简直不会相信，刚刚火车上我对面的那个男的差点要向我求婚，我只不过处于礼貌跟他聊了几句，他便越来越激动，最后拉着我的手说我们是soulmates，我说我们不合适什么的他完全不听，也不知道他怎么就随身带着戒指，说着他便要下跪求婚的架势，情急之下我冲口而出'I'm gay'。就这样在一片惊愕中，火车到站了，谁知我刚走到车门口，那个人大声地叫了声'我不信！'，我便赶紧下车走人了。他居然跟了上来，刚刚，"Rachel用空闲的手指着刚刚的那个地方，"他就站在那狂向我招手，不得已，我只好让你假装一会儿我的女朋友了。看样子很有效，他已经走了。"她手舞足蹈地快速说完，看见Quinn扬起的眉，"我以我的Barbra Streisand亲笔签名CD发誓，我刚刚说的都是真的！"

Quinn先是肩膀抽动，然后实在忍不住大笑了起来，"Rachel Berry，你吸引怪癖人的特质倒是一直没变啊！"

Rachel抱起手臂，一副不耐烦地等着Quinn享受完她的极其不幸。

"Sorry, Rachel, 我不该这么不厚道的。"Quinn收住自己的笑容，也觉得自己的幸灾乐祸有点过分了，"如果会使得你好过点，你告诉我那个人的样子，我一定把他找出来再教训他一顿，替你出气！"

Rachel却没有接Quinn的话，而只是看着她，脸上浮出一丝温柔的笑容，看着Quinn困惑的表情，"你向我道歉了，而且是那么明了直接地向我道歉。"Rachel这时才明白她所察觉的Quinn的不同，眼前的Quinn不再假装优越冰冷，不再与人隔着一臂之长，变得更亲切，随和，浑身散发着一种自在。所以，这便是逃出Lima，Ohio的Quinn吗？Rachel脸上的笑意更深了。"我喜欢你的眼镜。"

听闻Quinn的脸上不由自主染上一层薄晕，微微有些不自在，"今天怎么着也找不见我的隐形眼镜了。"事实是，Quinn现在很少带隐形眼镜 。进Yale之后，外貌身材不再是唯一的价值标准，也不再有高中的社交金字塔，不管你怎样，你几乎都能找到脾气相投的朋友圈。Quinn第一次放下那些伪装，更自在地生活着，事实证明，这样交到的朋友终于不再让她在每次他们开口的时候都有翻白眼的冲动。所以在今天这种急需的时候找了很久都找不见。

"我喜欢你的眼镜，"Rachel认真地重复到，"让你整个人显得知性了，更，自我。"

Quinn脸上的薄晕更深了一层，走过去拉起被遗弃在一旁的箱子。她小声的谢谢准确不误地被Rachel听见，让Rachel对自己临时起意鼓起勇气用了这张Metropass这个决定十分庆幸。这样的Quinn，让她可惜她们那些因为各自新生活忙碌而不怎么联系的失去的日子，又期待新的Quinn会带给自己怎样的惊喜。


	2. Chapter 2

Rachel的第一天便是在参观耶鲁大学的各种著名建筑中度过的，有著名的现代建筑，也有哥特式的古建筑以及上面雕刻的有趣场景，最古老的佐治亚风格的Connecticut Hall。而让她印象最深刻的莫过于耶鲁的图书馆了，不仅仅是因为这是全美最大的研究图书馆之一，惊人的藏书量或者令人赞叹的设计，而是Quinn随意说起这是她现在成天蜗居的地方，如果不是在上课或是睡觉。这让Rachel十分好奇。

Rachel印象中的Quinn从来都不会是这么一个书虫的形象，虽然，well，她确实不并不真正了解以前的那个Quinn。她担心地问是不是课业压力太大，Quinn有些尴尬地说，部分原因是，而当她不忙的时候，她常常会沉浸在一本本书里面忘记了时间。这倒让Rachel突然记起高中时候在Glee club，Quinn有时候也会在一旁拿着书很投入地看着。想到这，Rachel若有所思地点了点头，没察觉到她短暂的沉默引起Quinn的更加不自在。

直到几个人走过跟Quinn打招呼，Quinn转过身回应并介绍众人和Rachel认识，其中也有Quinn现在的室友Jo。Jo的一句对这位在NYADA的天赋异禀的高中同学如雷贯耳让Rachel斜着眼睛有点得意地看着有点不好意思的Quinn。她又问两人晚上会不会去晚上的聚会，特意看着Rachel说那个酒吧还有卡拉OK。Rachel立马闪出十万伏特的笑容，引得其他人的一阵轻笑，Quinn也笑着摇了摇头。随即Quinn又和其中的两个人交换了下作业的进程， 一干人说完再见后，Quinn抬起眉无声地询问Rachel咬着唇角仍掩饰不住的笑意。 Rachel笑着摇头不解释，背起手轻快地迈开步伐，留下在原地微张着嘴愣住的Quinn。

酒吧里，Quinn抿着用假ID买的龙舌兰酒，有些微醺，脚尖随着音乐打着节奏，侧着头看着坐在她旁边的Rachel跟挨着的Jo热烈地讨论着一些音乐剧，柔顺的长发，眼睛在她说到兴奋处闪烁着，舌尖迅速地湿润了下下唇。Quinn瞥开眼睛，一口吞掉剩下的酒，打了声招呼去洗手间。

凉水终于让她因为酒精有些发热的脸冷却了些，Quinn对着镜子里眼睛有些迷离的自己，喃喃地说，"你们只是朋友，你也不再是曾经的那个自己了，你已经向前看了。 你不能让这几个月来的努力白费，不能再重复以前的路了。Quinn Fabray，振作点！"

等Quinn再回去的时候，Jo马上指着她说，"她已经回来了，可以唱了吧？"Quinn抬起眉看着站起来走到自己身边的Rachel，她解释说大家都要听她唱歌，但她想等Quinn来了之后才唱。这时，Quinn的那些朋友（某些也已经是Rachel的朋友了）齐声反复喊着"Rachel，Rachel"，还惹得周遭的一些人好奇地看过来。Rachel示意大家停下来，扬起自信的笑容，"Rachel Berry是从来不会拒绝粉丝们的要求的！"大家笑着喊得更厉害了。

Quinn看着Rachel跟台边的人说了几句，然后拿着话筒走到舞台的中央，"嗨，大家好，我是Rachel Berry。接下来这首歌是献给我曾经的朋友们，刚刚认识的新朋友们，"她指着的方向掌声欢呼声更热烈了，停了停，她的视线与Quinn的对接，"还有我的朋友Quinn Fabray。We are young!"

Quinn也随着Rachel的声音回到了那次Glee club的重新聚首，那些曾经让恼怒不耐烦也曾让自己感受到真正温暖的一张张脸孔浮现在她眼前。但她发现她最想念的，是Rachel的歌声。她已经太久没有听过这曾经让她不能自拔的歌声了，或许是刚刚的酒精终于开始作用，她允许自己沉溺一会儿，在Rachel的歌声里，仍由那种熟悉的那肿胀又带着点疼痛的感觉侵袭自己。

到后半段的时候，台下的观众也纷纷开始跟唱，气氛嗨到最高点。

"Tonight~~We are young, so let's set the world on fire. We can burn brighter, than the sun…"

等最后一个音落，Rachel没有半点羞怯地感谢着如雷的掌声欢叫。Rachel Berry果然是属于舞台的，Quinn悄悄抹掉眼角还未跌落的泪珠。

"Wow！"Jo从后面一把搭上Quinn的肩头，"你果然没骗人欸，Rachel Berry一定是未来之星！"

Quinn侧过头看着一脸敬畏地看向Rachel的Jo，扬起嘴角，"She IS a star（她一直都是一个Star）!"

当最后只剩她们俩在路上慢慢跺回Quinn的住处（Jo和她的男朋友已经消失不见了），Rachel嘴角的笑容一直未落，"我喜欢你的朋友，well，现在有些已经是我的朋友了！"大学不再是那个封闭的小镇，Quinn的朋友大多是十分随和的人，不少人欣赏Rachel充沛的精力，觉得她戏剧化的反应可爱，当然，Rachel也不似从前那么多话或者动不动翻脸。

"我很高兴你今天玩的开心。"Quinn也微笑着说，"说起来我以为你会选一首你擅长的百老汇的歌曲显示你的实力。"

"嗯…"Rachel背起手走到Quinn的前面，面对着她后退着走着，"我在NYADA学到很重要的一件事，便是，作为一个歌者，表达自己的情感固然重要，但观众的情绪也很重要。我喜欢大家为我的表演敬畏起立鼓掌，但是能带动全场一起享受一首歌又是另一番体验。"

Quinn停了下来，轻叹般说道，"Rachel Berry由一个会唱歌的女孩，变成一个专业的表演者了。"Rachel骄傲地笑了起来，Quinn眯起眼睛，"嗯…回去给我几个签名，以后肯定能卖很多钱！"

Rachel又闪出十万伏特的笑容，"我从小就开始练习的签名肯定不会让你失望的！"

当Rachel从浴室出来，擦着头发走到门边，看见已经换了睡衣的Quinn半躺在床上读着什么，柔和的光线打在她的脸上，加上剪裁的阴影，Rachel被夺去了呼吸。Quinn的眉毛时而皱着，时而上扬，不一会儿嘴角又上扬，接着笑意更深，Rachel突然觉得书里的内容或许没有Quinn脸上的表情更引人入胜。


	3. Chapter 3

Quinn皱着眉头嘴角下垂地看着窗外的大雨，虽然一般的她并不介意被雨圈在自己的房间听着音乐读读写写，可这么大的雨基本意味着她打算带Rachel出去继续观光的计划泡汤了，还很双关…

"Quinn，别郁闷了，我又不是只来这一次，以后我来的机会多的是，否则我多对不起你给我Metropass的心意啊。"Rachel在Quinn的身后说着。

"I guess so…"Quinn转回身，Rachel微笑地看着自己，耸了耸肩，"老天似乎总在跟我作对，昨天死活找不到我的隐形眼镜，今天毁了我的计划…"

"老天太忙，没时间跟你作对。"Rachel拉着Quinn的手走到沙发那挨着坐下，"刚好，我们反而能坐下来好好聊聊这段时间来的生活。"

Quinn弯着头，"聊些什么呢？"

Rachel刚要开口，Jo一边寻摸着自己的包一边一副急匆匆要出门的样子，在门口急停下回过头对Quinn说，"Quinn，如果你坐的时间久了，别忘了用毯子盖下你的腿，要不然晚上又该痛了。要学会照顾好自己。"又对上Rachel疑惑的眼睛，"如果她忘了你别忘了提醒她，Rachel，要不然她晚上又该睡不着了！"

Rachel有些愣愣地点了点头，等Jo出门后，她侧过头看见Quinn有些躲闪的眼神，"Quinn，你身体不舒服吗？那你怎么不早说，昨天我们还走了那么多路。你怎么那么勉强自己呢，应该跟我直说的，我…"

"Rachel，Rachel！"Quinn按住一副要跳脚的Rachel，"我昨天没事，只是下雨天如果腿着凉了就会痛，只要注意保温就好了。"

"哦…"Rachel仍皱着眉，"你从什么时候起会这样的？这怎么听起来像是有后遗症…"Quinn再一次避开她的视线，一个念头闪过，"难，难道是，是因为…那次车祸？"Quinn侧过脸不再看她，她得到了答案。"Quinn…我都不知道…我以为…我以为…怎么会？你怎么，怎么不跟我说呢？我…你看过医生了没？是不是很严重的后遗症？哦，天，Quinn，我到底对你做了什么！哦，Quinn，我…"

"Hey, hey,"Quinn凑过去，忙着擦Rachel掉下的眼泪，"Hey, Rachel,那不是你的错，是我自己决定一边开车一边发短信的。这是我自己的决定，怪不了任何人。"

"可如果不是我一直在催你的话，如果我没有急着要结婚的话…"Rachel的泪没有半点停歇的意思，"哦，天，我到底对你做了什么，Quinn！"

"Rachel！"Quinn提高的音量把两人都吓了一跳，她盯着一脸懊悔内疚的Rachel，不自觉也酸了眼眶，"Please，Rachel…这些都是过去的事了，就让它们过去吧…况且我已经算是非常非常幸运的了，那样的车祸也只是下雨天会酸痛下…"Rachel的泪又涌了出来，Quinn叹了口气，"Rachel，认真听我说的话，"等Rachel点点头她才继续，"我的意思是，我现在很好，医生也说没见过比我痊愈的更好的了，而且只要注意，酸痛的也不怎么厉害，你不需要担心。那件事也不是你的错，一切都是我的决定，是我自己的错，知道吗？"Rachel仍是固执地摇摇头，Quinn又叹了口气，"重点是我现在没事，我也不想再提起过去的事，已经发生过的事的谁是谁非我也不想追究了，所以，你也别再追究了，行吗？"Rachel仍是一副想摇头的样子，"Rachel, please…Let it go…"

Quinn那几近恳求的口吻，一脸的诚恳，她真的没有错怪自己的意思，Rachel只好把自己的内疚埋在心底，点了点头。

Quinn继续擦干了她脸上的泪，鼻头还红红的，但总算没再哭了，"Now better."Quinn又笑着加了句，"虽然鼻子红红的，妆也有点花了，像极了小丑。"

Rachel翻了翻白眼，起身去洗手间重整了下自己，等她再回到客厅的时候，Quinn已经拿毯子盖好了自己，Rachel嘴角抿出了笑意，Quinn这体贴的举动让她心里暖暖的。

"I don't wanna see you go

I need somebody to love

(Need somebody oh)

I want somebody to love me…"

Rachel看了看Quinn放着歌曲的手机，她并没听过这首歌，走到Quinn身边坐下，认真地听着这首歌的歌词。一曲完结，又是一首Rachel没有听过的歌曲，她用眼睛询问也在认真听歌的Quinn可不可以看看她的playlist。得到她的许可，Rachel翻了起来，发现大部分都应该是独立音乐（Indie Music）。她有些意外地看着Quinn，"看不出来你喜欢独立音乐啊？"

"我不讨厌show tune，"Rachel眯起眼睛看着Quinn，她无辜地笑了笑，"只是独立音乐让我更感知到更多。一首歌里包含着各式声音，这些丰富声音承载着不同的世界。而反过来，生活中的各种声音，只要仔细聆听，都是音乐。"

愣了一会儿的Rachel耸了耸肩，有些随意的口吻说，"或许哪天我也试试。"才不要承认被Quinn的热情所感染到。

Quinn笑着摇了摇头。

两人终于回到了最开始的目的，聊着大学生活。说到约会的问题，Quinn耸耸肩说，只有过一两次的随意约会（causal date），没什么认真，而且，她现在的目标是专注于自己，不愿再重复高中的种种闹剧。Rachel说她也是。

Quinn咬起下唇，不确定地问，"So…Finn?"

Rachel也耸了耸肩，"自从他参军之后，我们只联系过一两次，相互问好。知道他现在过的不错，我也松了口气。"她料到了Quinn的疑问，"Well，去了NYADA之后，我才认识到当时的我们有多么自私，因为各自的不安全感，想要抓住对方，却没发现这样只会让两个人都溺水。尤其是我，Finn为了我的梦想而来纽约而不是去寻找他自己的。这不是爱一个人的方式。所以当知道他现在过得开心的时候，知道我没有毁掉他的生活，我松了口气。"

Quinn眼神更柔和了些，"Rachel，你对自己未免太过严苛了。那是你们共同的决定，也就意味着你们双方都有责任。重要的是，你们都找到了自己的新的方向。"

"Yeah…"Rachel略低下头，她的笑容似乎还夹杂着什么别的，Quinn分辨不出。

"Do you still love him?"Quinn的声音更轻了。

"Love? Yes, I will always love him."Rachel抬起头看着Quinn有些僵硬的笑容，有些困惑，却没深究，"But in love? I don't know…"

"You don't know?"Quinn几乎不确定自己是不是说出这个问题了。

Rachel摇了摇头，"我在纽约有自己的新生活，而Finn，他又在那么远，不只是地理上的远。这些距离让一切都显得不真实的。突然，高中的那段日子也显得很遥远。"说完，她又摇了摇头。

又是车站，两天下来的舒适感突然好像不见了，两人有些尴尬地沉默着。广播通知火车到了，Rachel上前紧紧抱住Quinn，"谢谢你，Quinn。我很高兴终于用了这张Metropass，这两天也玩的很开心。"

Quinn回抱着Rachel，不紧不送，"我也是。"

Rachel退开身，两人又不知道该说什么。她正打算转身，Quinn突然开口，"昨天，在图书馆，你究竟是为什么笑？"

Rachel想了下，又笑了起来，"只是有种奇怪的感觉，好的奇怪的那种，你和我在一起的时候，还有挺多高中的影子。但当你忘我地在和你这边的朋友聊天的时候，那种自在舒适的感觉，就像另外一个人。"

"哦…"Quinn不知道自己为什么会脸红。

"我喜欢这样的你！"Rachel嘴角含笑轻声说。

Quinn的脸又红了一层，"我也是。"看见Rachel的笑容更大了，她挑起眉，"我是说，我也喜欢新的自己。"

Rachel也照样挑起眉，"If you say so."不过她从Quinn随后柔和的笑容里得到了自己想要的答案。


	4. Chapter 4

经过这次的会面，Rachel发现Quinn原来是这么好的聊天对象，一周两次的通话或者Skype通常都在两个小时以上，分享各自一些小成功，无聊的话题变得有趣，即使自己心情不好，到最后Quinn总能重新燃起自己的笑容。而Quinn也如约在一个月之后来纽约回访，虽然不是她第一次来，更不知是你多少次走在曼哈顿，但是相互挽着手说着有意义没意义的话，一切突然又变得新奇让人兴奋。当两人终于累瘫在沙发上，脸上挂着没有什么原因的笑容。 Kurt也从外面回来，三个人叫了外卖喝着酒聊着天，甚是惬意 。这个周末让Rachel觉得有Quinn的纽约更加完整一些，well，如果她能戴着她的眼镜来就更完美了。

又是一个月后，便是圣诞了，当Quinn告诉Rachel她会留在学校的时候，Rachel心头涌上难言的失望。Rachel见到了她时刻想念的父亲们，Glee club的重聚让她也是心里暖暖的。只是当Mercedes随口问起怎么没见到Quinn，Rachel干涩地告诉她Quinn没有回来，一直在她心底的某种情绪瞬间被放大好多倍。后来当她躺在床上打电话给Quinn的时候，她悄声地说着"I miss you."这句话她经常对Quinn说，此时这句话却沉甸甸的。当Quinn也同样低声回应着"I miss you too, Rachel"，Rachel第一次意识到她和Quinn之间不再那么简单。

回到纽约，看见Quinn的来电Rachel突然莫名地紧张。简单的寒暄和闲聊之后，Quinn突然沉默了一会儿，深吸了口气，极轻的声音说，"Rachel，今天Lauren约我出去，我…我答应了她。"

Rachel倒吸了口气，有些结巴地说，"La…Lauren？约会？她？"她一定是今天没睡醒，也有可能是今天排练的时候那个同学突然在她耳边大叫一声让她的耳朵不好使了。等下她要马上打电话给医生预约，听力这对一个歌手是至关重要的，没有灵敏的耳朵，她还怎么有音准，那她哪还有未来！对，等下一定要马上打电话。Quinn刚刚好像说什么了，"Quinn，对不起，我刚刚没听清你说什么了？"

Quinn又是深吸了口气，不带迟疑地说，"我刚刚说，我答应了班上的一个女生，Lauren，的约会。"

"女生？约会？"Rachel呆呆地重复着，这回确认自己没听错，可是大脑怎么都没办法处理这个信息。

"对。"Quinn保持沉默，等着Rachel反应过来。

Quinn要去约会？还是和女生？约会？女生？Quinn要和一个女生约会，Quinn要和Lauren约会！Quinn什么时候对女生有兴趣的？或者她是想有些college experiment？她想探索下她的性向？她也从没提起过她对自己的性向有过疑问。而且这个Lauren又是谁？为什么都没有听Quinn提起过？她为什么不告诉我关于这个Lauren的事？为什么不告诉我她对女生…她…

"可，可是，"Rachel抓住脑子里七头八绪的一个，"我不知道你对女生…我，我的意思是，你高中时候只约会过男生，我从来不知道你会对想探索自己的性向…我不是介意，我的家庭背景，我怎么可能会介意，我，我只是，只是从来不知道…还是说你只是想有些college experiments?"

"Rachel，Rachel，"Quinn轻声打断了Rachel的乱语，"我知道这让你很意外，但这不只是college experiments。我一直都想知道跟女生在一起是什么样的感觉。"

所以她确实是对她的性向有怀疑，"从什么时候起你有这个想法的？你怎么没有告诉我呢？"

"我现在正在告诉你，Rachel。"

"那，那，这个Lauren是谁？为什么以前都没听你提起过？"

"我们并不算真正认识，在图书馆里她经常坐着我的斜对面自习，最近她才鼓起勇气跟我说话，我们很聊得来，然后她今天便约我了。"

"为什么是她？"为什么不是我，Rachel突然觉得嘴里异常苦涩，"为什么是现在？"在我发现自己对你的感情不再单纯的时候？

"It just felt right, Rachel…"Quinn轻语道。

"我，我还要去排练，时间来不及了，"Rachel不知道该怎么继续下去，她需要时间消化这些，"Bye，Quinn，下次聊。"

Rachel知道Quinn知道她这个时候没有排练，但Quinn没有说什么，"Bye，Rachel。"

Rachel滑落坐在地板上，手机跌落在一旁，眼泪掉落在她的衬衫。

几天之后，Rachel没有再回复Quinn，而是尝试着重新约会。Quinn也没再给她打电话。或许这是最好的，Rachel觉得，Quinn是一个难得的好朋友，在深陷之前就抽身，她和Quinn或许会成为一辈子的好朋友。而现在的她，需要的是时间淡化她对Quinn的感情。一切都会好起来的，Rachel坚信着。


	5. Chapter 5

不知道过了多久，well，好吧，41天1个小时（她还是Rachel Berry，不过嗨，她只精确到小时而已），Rachel的手机上再次闪亮了Quinn Fabary这个名字。

"Rachel，honey，你需要呼吸。"Kurt轻声提醒从电话铃声响起就石化了一样的Rachel。

这句话如同解除咒语一般，Rachel拔身往自己的"房间"跑，坐在床上正要按接听，电话断了，还没来得及思考，她回拨了过去。

"噢，hey，Rachel，我是Quinn，"Quinn的声音饱含着不确定，"如果，如果你在忙，我等下再打过去好了。"

"Quinn！"Rachel自己也被自己那音高吓到了，"没，我现在没事。我…"她也不知道自己的想法，"你打电话来，找我有事？"

"哦，额，"Quinn轻咳了下，"也没什么特别的事。你最近怎么样？上课？有参加什么面试吗？"

"上课，上课都挺好的，就是快期中考试了，很多事要忙。所以打算等考试都结束了，去面试一些角色。"Rachel咬起下唇，"那，那你呢？你最近怎么样？是不是也是该很多期中考试了？"

"是啊，所以挺忙的。"Quinn的笑容听起来有些干涩。一时间两人都找不到话，Quinn吸了口气，"或许…我这边可能，可能有些事，我…下次有时间…"

"Quinn！"Rachel打断她的话，"I miss you…"电话的那头又沉默了，Rachel苦笑了下。不管这么多天她的心里怎么百转千回，她始终想念Quinn。"如果，如果你有事的话，我们，我们下次聊…祝你考试顺利，Quinn，自己好好照顾自己。"

"Rachel…"Quinn停顿了下，"I miss you。'I miss you'，我打电话就是想告诉你这个。也祝你一切顺利，bye，Rachel。"还没等Rachel回答，Quinn便挂断了电话。

Rachel紧握着手机，脑子里只来回转着一个事实，Quinn打电话只为了说她想念自己。一个念头闪过，Rachel立马行动起来。

Quinn把音乐开到最大，企图让鼓点和功课阻止自己去想之前打电话给Rachel意味着什么。手机屏幕闪亮了下，一条新信息，Quinn看见是Rachel的，有点紧张地点开，"我在你门口。"

Quinn赶忙走房间去开门，一个娇小的身躯，"嗨，Quinn。"

"Rachel，你怎么，怎么来了？" Quinn皱着眉看着只穿着很薄的风衣的Rachel， 很怀疑这衣服能抵挡外面的冰天雪地 。"你怎么穿这么少？快进来！"她伸着的手无意中挨到Rachel的手，冰冻一样的，她立马握住拉她进来。

"哦，额，出门急，拿错外套了。"Rachel看着Quinn忙走进厨房，不久端来一杯热可可给自己，"谢谢你，Quinn。"Rachel握着热饮，手指的僵硬慢慢褪去。

"你这么急，有什么重要的事吗？"Quinn皱着眉问，"可是刚刚电话也没听你提起过。"

Rachel又僵住了，因为不同的原因，实在说，在来的路上，她只有一个念头，她必须见到Quinn，不管她有怎样的感情，Quinn是她的好朋友，这点怎么都不该变，而她们已经太久没见面了。她都忘记该为自己的造访找什么样的借口，又或者，她该诚实相告？她吸了口气又慢慢吐出，"没什么重要的事，well，也不对，其实也挺重要的，要不然我也不会这么急着来了，不过虽然重要，但不是什么急事。好像也不对，我这么急着来，也算的上急事？"看到Quinn一副极力忍住不笑的样子，Rachel脸颊发热，尴尬地笑了笑，"Sorry…我的意思是，Quinn，你是我很重要的好朋友。过去的一个多月，我们都忙着各自的生活，除了几条简单的短信来往，我们几乎没怎么好好聊过天。"

"Sorry，Rachel，我…"Quinn一脸内疚地转开视线，却没有再说话。

"你不需要道歉，Quinn，这段时间我们都做得不好。我知道你忙着，忙着约会，" Rachel心头一涩，"我，我能理解。重点是，我很想你，Quinn。我想念那个跟我一聊就是两个多小时的朋友。不管发生了什么，"即使我还没将你放下，"我希望我们之间的友谊不会变，Quinn。"

Quinn回过头看着一脸诚挚的Rachel，点了点头，上前抱住她，在她耳边轻声回应，"I miss you too, Rachel。从高中起，你就是我少数关心我的人，有时候，甚至是唯一个看透我的人。不管发生什么，我也不希望我们之间的这份友谊有什么变化。你是我最好的朋友，Rachel。"

Rachel埋在Quinn肩头，用力点头。

Rachel在来的路上错过了午饭，Quinn那也没什么适合vegan的食物，于是Quinn陪着Rachel去外面吃饭。两人又回到了从前，讲述着各自生活中的一些趣事，说到兴奋处，Rachel便忍不住手舞足蹈，然后坐在对面的Quinn嘴角含笑地看着她。

"Hi，Quinn，"一个漂亮高挑的黑发女生走到Quinn的身边跟她打招呼，一只手搁在她的肩头，接着转过视线落在Rachel的身上，脸上的笑容还透着别的什么，"这是你，朋友吗？"

Quinn侧过头看见来的是谁的时候，嘴角的笑容立马僵了些，当那个女生搭上她的肩头时候，她的半边身都硬了些。她挤出一丝笑容看着眼睛里透着疑问的Rachel，"Rachel，这是Lauren。"Rachel刚刚还挂在脸上的笑容立马不见了，Quinn挪开视线看向已是一脸了然的Lauren，"Lauren，这是Rachel 。"

"Rachel，经常听Quinn提起你，今天总算见到真人了。"说着，Lauren伸出右手。

Rachel努力挤出笑容，站起身回握了她的手，喉咙突然有些干涩，"Quinn也常…"Rachel瞟了一眼也跟着自己起身一脸尴尬的Quinn，"很高兴认识你！"

三人顿时无话，Quinn打破沉默，"刚刚怎么没见着你也在？"问题是指向Lauren的。

"你刚刚那么投入地在跟Rachel聊天，哪还注意到周围的任何人和事。"Lauren半是玩笑半是认真地说着，看着Quinn微红了的脸，脸上的笑容也变得有些苦涩，"有机会下次再聊，Quinn，"她握了下Quinn垂在身边的手，"好好照顾自己。"说完，她又上前一步单手抱住Rachel，在她耳边小声说了句话"Open your eyes"，然后退开身，看着满脸不解的Rachel，笑了笑，"很高兴认识你，Rachel，帮我好好照顾Quinn。"

Rachel迟疑地点了点头，"我也很高兴认识你，Lauren。"

等Lauren走了之后，Quinn一脸紧张地看着像是在思考什么的Rachel，"她刚刚跟你说了什么？"

Rachel抬起眼，对上那双琥珀色眼睛，一个念头闪过却没抓住。她摇了摇头，说没什么重要的，Quinn半是轻松半是怀疑地看着她，没再问什么。

两人又重新坐下，Rachel继续吃着她的午餐。过了会儿，她有些迟疑地问，"所以，你和Lauren？"

Quinn抿了口咖啡，耸了耸肩，"约会了几次，发现不合适。"

"什么时候的事？"

"一个礼拜前吧。"

"她似乎还很关心你？"Rachel又试探地问道。

Quinn抿紧了嘴，盯着桌上的一点，沉默了一会儿，才说，"是我自己的原因。我还有没有放下的…过往。"

过往？Rachel盯着那双琥珀色的眼睛，突然回想起高中时候那一次次对视，那双眼睛似乎总蕴含着的那时的自己读不懂的情绪，那似乎是？自己是唯一个看透她的人…她一直好奇和女生在一起是什么样的感觉…还有Lauren的话…

难道？Rachel突然睁大眼睛，聚焦在对面那张微皱眉的美丽容颜，试图从中找出蛛丝马迹，却只看见了对方一脸的疑问。

Quinn对着对面发呆了很久的女生晃了晃手，"你是不是被外星人绑架了？"

Rachel气馁地叹了口气，手肘撑桌，下巴搁在手心上，嘟囔道，"如果我真被绑架，那你就该穿着闪亮的铠甲骑着白马手握长剑，跟外星人勇战800回合，最后终于将美丽智慧拥有绝世歌声的公主我救下。"

Quinn挑起眉尾，"一把长剑怎么敌得过手持超现代化的武器的外星人？"

"你的长剑可以聚集宇宙中的能量，一剑过去便将外星人的飞船劈成两半。"Rachel也挑起眉，抱起手臂，一副要像Quinn斗到底的样子。

Quinn翻了翻白眼，不跟她一般见识，招来服务生买单。慢一步的Rachel嘟起嘴，"以后你再帮我付钱我就不来了。"

Quinn又翻了翻白眼，"下次我去纽约你帮我付钱，行了吧？"

Rachel这才满意地笑了笑，Quinn会去纽约看她！

结账出来，因为Rachel第二天还有课，今天便要回纽约。天色也不早了，两人回到Quinn的住处，Rachel收拾了下自己的东西，穿着Quinn执意借给她的外套，便一起出发去车站。在候车室，Rachel松开咬着下唇，下定决心再试探下，"三个礼拜前，Finn回来了。"Quinn的脸色顿时暗了些，Rachel按捺住心头的一丝喜悦，继续说，"因为一些意外，他退伍了。"

"那他，"Quinn咳嗽了下，"他是不是很失落？这不是他的梦想吗？"

Rachel耸了耸肩，"有一些吧。不过，他这次回来，有帮Mr Schue带Glee club，他觉得自己挺喜欢教书的，打算读个学位呢。"

"你们，见过了？"Quinn绷直着脸看着前方，不再看身边的女生。

Rachel仔细打量着Quinn虽然面无表情却下巴有些紧绷，她会心一笑，才点了点头，说"上个礼拜他有来纽约看Kurt和我。"

过了会儿，Quinn轻声地问，"那你们？"

Rachel伸手去握住Quinn搁在腿上的手，Quinn回过头来，她的眼睛闪烁着。Rachel 握紧了些她的手，"已经没有'我们'了。我和他已经不再是从前的我们了，过去的已经过去了。更重要的是，"Rachel吸了口气，坐直了身体，直视着Quinn的眼睛，捏了捏她的手，"我心里已经有其他人了 。"

Quinn看着Rachel鼓励的眼神，这时提醒乘车的广播突然响起，她抽回被握住的手，站起身对着Rachel说，"你该动身了，要不然赶不上火车了。"

Rachel皱紧眉，不解地看着瞟着各处就是不看自己的Quinn。难道她猜错了？又一次的广播，Rachel吞咽着失落与受伤，低下头拿起自己的包，几乎是挤出这几个字，"那我走了，你要好好照顾自己。"

"嗯。"

Rachel见Quinn没有再说什么的意思，轻叹了口气，独自一人走向检票口。在进去前，Rachel回头，见Quinn低着头拳头紧握地仍然站在刚刚的那个地方，似乎有什么牢牢地束缚着她。Rachel暗自叹气，她似乎找到了一个答案，却又连带出一个新的问题。看来除非Quinn解开这不知名的心结，她们之间很难朝着她所期待的方向发展。


	6. Chapter 6

又是三个礼拜过去，Rachel拨通电话，Quinn很快接起。

"Hi，Rachel！"

"Hi，Quinn，"Rachel脸上不自觉挂上笑容，她已经有快一个星期没有听到那个低沉却温暖的声音，她将此归咎于考试课业，"你的考试应该全部结束了吧？"

"感谢苍天让我活了下来！"Quinn夸张地说。

Rachel哈哈一笑，"原来Yale的表演课的A是这么好拿的啊！"

"哼！ 在我领奥斯卡的时候，坐在电视机前的你一定会后悔你今天的话！"

"或者是我在拿到第二次领托尼奖之后受邀去Yale演讲，我会好好建议你们系主任换更好的教授！"

"唉~"Quinn长叹一声，"又或者二十年后我们一起在纽约的一家餐厅一起当服务生看着电视机里面一轮又一轮的人领奖。"

Rachel叹出更长的一口气，"又或者不是纽约的餐厅，而是在Breadstix，服务我们的老同学…"

"那你先把我杀了吧！"Quinn玩笑似得说，Rachel咯咯笑着说没问题，换上正常一点的语气，"那你呢？"

话题也就随之打开，转眼两个小时便过去了，直到Quinn再也忍不住自己的呵欠以及声音透出的疲态。Rachel啮噬了会儿下唇，有些犹豫地问，"Quinn，下礼拜…你会过来吗？"电话的那头顿时寂静，她连忙加了句，"你，你上次不是说要来么？"

"会的，"Quinn的声音很轻，却是含笑的，"你还欠我顿饭呢！"

Rachel暗自松了口气，却佯装不满，"说的好像我会赖账似的！"她可以想象电话那头的Quinn翻白眼的样子。

"晚安，Rachel，明天还要起早上课呢！"Quinn决定不跟她一般见识。

"晚安，Quinn~"

Quinn的纽约之行却因为Rachel临时的一个面试推迟了两个礼拜。等Rachel在中央车站远远看见Quinn的身影的时候，她急忙飞奔过去，接过Quinn的行李，第N次向Quinn道歉（N大于一百，Quinn暗自翻白眼）。

当两人吃过饭再回到Rachel的住处时，Kurt还没回来。Quinn坐在沙发上看着在煮咖啡的Rachel的背影，那样娇小，让人不自觉生出想要拥揽入怀的冲动。她赶紧撇开视线，落在茶几上的散落的一些信件上，有两封很眼熟。

"你有收到吗？"Rachel的声音让Quinn抬起头，接过递过来的咖啡。她小声道谢，然后点了点头，喝着咖啡，没说什么。Rachel在她旁边坐在屈着一条腿上，面对着Quinn，将自己的咖啡放在桌子上然后拿起其中的一个拆开的信封里面的请柬，嘴角含笑说，"等了这么久，Mr Schue和Miss Pillsbury终于要结婚了！当年求婚的时候，还有我们的一份功劳呢！"

"幸好他求婚成功了，要不然我们那几天是白受冻了。"Quinn也笑着说，当时她还因此感冒了。

"你那几天鼻头都红红的，想想还挺可爱的，哈哈。你是格外遭罪了。"Rachel不自觉伸出空闲的手抚上Quinn搁在膝头的手，惹得后者紧张地看了她一眼。Rachel赶紧拿回手，转过身，玩弄茶几上的杯子。

两人又一次陷入沉默，Rachel轻叹一口气。这一整天，她们好几次都是这样，无意间原本单纯的碰触，Quinn都会紧张一下，接着是沉默。Rachel承认下意识里，她不自觉会想靠近Quinn，可让她抓狂的是，这不是单方面的。她有留心Quinn不自觉流露的那些眼神。现在的她知道自己找的是什么，Quinn的那些眼神，那从高中起的那些眼神，那些以前她看不懂现在却一清二楚的眼神。她知道Quinn的感情，她甚至猜到Quinn已经知晓Rachel对她的心意，可Quinn却每每让人无比沮丧地转开视线或者隔开她们之间的距离。Rachel不知道，她不知道怎么在知道Quinn的心意的情况下却假装她们之间只有友谊，她不知道怎么在知道她们明明心意互通的情况下却告诉自己必须放下，她不知道，她不知道怎么停止对Quinn的渴望…

"Quinn…"突然酸紧的喉头让Rachel几乎说不出话，"或许…或许，我们该好好谈谈…"

"Stop！"Quinn打断Rachel的话，说话间人已从沙发弹开，背对着她，"Rachel，别再说了…Please…"

"Quinn，我不明白，明明…"Rachel不甘心就此放弃，却在看见转过身已是满脸泪痕的Quinn停住了话头，愣住了。

"Please, Rachel, I can't do this right now. Please… Don't do this to us. I just want to be your best friend, forever. Nothing less, nothing…more."Quinn已然是恳请的语气。

听到Quinn的拒绝，Rachel的泪瞬间落了下来，她将脸埋入手掌企图掩住自己的哭泣声。过了会儿，Rachel感觉到Quinn的靠近，然后她的手捏住自己的肩头，"Rachel，对不起…但…对不起…我不能…"

用手摸了摸脸上的泪痕，Rachel盯着前方漆黑的咖啡，有些木然地说，"至少，给我个理由，至少让我知道为什么。"

半跪着的Quinn沉默了会儿，"如果，如果我们开始，如果最后分开，可能连我们现有的友情都毁了。"

Rachel一脸不敢相信地看着Quinn，"那是…那是很多如果…我们谁都不知道以后会发生什么…如果我们一直在一起呢？即使分开我们或许仍然是彼此最好的朋友呢？那么多可能性，你现在说你因为那其中的一种可能性放弃我们可能拥有的快乐？"Quinn闪躲着眼神，Rachel皱紧眉，接着叹了口气，"Quinn，难道，我都不能得到一个诚实的答案吗？"

Quinn退开身坐在地上，双手抱膝，"三天前我也收到了请柬。"Rachel不解地看着Quinn，后者仍旧头枕在膝头，双目放空，轻声继续说道，"可我不打算去。不只是婚礼，暑假，感恩节，圣诞，我都不会回去…我不能…我还不能回Lima。我只是…还不能回去…"

"为什么？为什么不能回去？"Rachel越加困惑了。

Quinn终于抬起头看Rachel，眼泪势要满眶而出，低语了三个字，"我害怕…"

Rachel挪到Quinn的身边，伸出手试探地触碰她的脸颊。Quinn没有躲开，反而凑近，像是在从Rachel的手指的触碰中汲取力量。Rachel的手掌贴上Quinn的脸颊，拇指摩挲着，轻声问，"你害怕什么？"

Quinn闭上眼睛，感受着Rachel的亲近。好一会儿，才开口，"我害怕…害怕回到过去…害怕再变回曾经的自己…我怕，怕现在一切的努力不过是假象，是一个梦…我怕一旦回到Lima，就会梦醒，发现自己从不曾离开…现在的我，这个独立，自在的Quinn Fabray，这一切，都会消失…我怕，这个自己不过是假象，我怕，再一次变回原来的Quinn Fabray…那个缺乏自信，那个自能从别人的肯定中找到信心，不惜一切只为了得到别人的肯定的Quinn Fabray…那个，可怜可悲可恨的Quinn Fabray…"

"噢，Quinn！"Rachel上前拥住Quinn，"你怎么会这么想？现在的你是真实存在的，不会因为你回Lima就改变的。"

Quinn挣脱开Rachel，站了起来，双手插入头发一脸痛苦地看着Rachel， "你不明白，Rachel！你不明白…你不明白，回去Lima，回到过去，是多么可怕的事！"

Rachel也随之站了起来，深吸了口气，"你说的对，或许我不明白你的感受。但是，我知道一件事，"直到Quinn对上她的眼睛，她才继续说道，"对付心魔的唯一方法只有面对它。如果你回到Lima，直面心中的恐惧，你才能克服它。一味的逃避，你可能永远都逃不出这份恐惧。"

"你以为我不知道吗！"这话大声地让两个人都惊了一下，Quinn用手揉了揉脸，试图让自己冷静点，"Rachel，相信我，我都知道…只是，拿出勇气去做，就是完全另外一回事了。我…我还没准备好…"

"Quinn，你比你认为的要坚强的多，一直都是！"Rachel盯着Quinn的眼睛，让Quinn知道她所说的是她所坚信的，"天，Quinn，你所经历的一切，再看看现在的你，自信，美丽，智慧。我从没见过比你更坚强的人。你只是需要相信你自己…"Rachel上前一步，握住Quinn的手，踮起脚一手勾住Quinn的脖子牵引两人的额头贴在一起，她轻声说，"Quinn，你只是需要相信你自己。"

Quinn望着那双真诚鼓励的棕色眼睛，最后点了点头。

过了会儿，Rachel轻声问，"所以这也是你跟我说不的原因？"感觉到Quinn点了点头，她撤回身，皱着眉问，"我不明白，Quinn…"

Quinn苦笑了下，"对你的感情，曾经是高中时候的Quinn的那么大一部分。当我下定决心活出一个新的自己的时候，我也决定放下对你的感情。曾经一度我以为我成功了，直到那天你出现在New Haven…我…我极力告诉自己我们只能是朋友，可…当我再也没办法否认自己的感情的时候，我尝试着和别人开始，企图以此忘掉这些感情…"

Rachel受伤地别开眼，低沉地说，"和我在一起，是件那么糟糕的事吗？你要这么不遗余力地忘掉我…"

"Oh, God, no!"Quinn反握住Rachel要抽离的手，"天知道我有多想和你在一起！天知道告诉自己离你远点是多难的事！每次见到你，我都只想把你紧紧搂住，亲吻你。"

"那究竟是为什么？而且你明明知道我对你的感觉！"Rachel质问到。

"我不想再成为高中时候的Quinn Fabray了，你明白吗？"Quinn痛苦地说道，"这些感情，让我仿佛又回到了高中，那个除了伪装，心底满满都是你的Quinn Fabray…我只是…我只是不想再和那个Quinn Fabray有任何相同的地方！"

Rachel抽回手，摇了摇头，"Quinn，你需要放开过去，而这，不是完全抛弃过去的自己，而是学会接纳曾经自己的，好与不好，然后再努力改变自己所不满意的。你知道吗？我是对你有好感的，高中时候，超乎朋友的好感，只是从前的自己没意识到而已。"Quinn震惊的看着自己，Rachel笑了下，才接着说，"别人都只看到了那个Ice Queen，HBIC。可我知道在那层表面下的你，是多么的坚强，温暖，还有脆弱。我从来没跟别人提起过我们在bathroom的一次次对峙，我不知道为什么也没想过为什么。可现在我知道了，we were so connected during those moments，so special。似乎一旦说出口，就失去了那份珍贵。而且…"Rachel低头笑了下，"当时的我不愿意跟别人分享这样脆弱一面的你，那是只有我一个人才能见到的Quinn Fabray。"

"你，你真的？"Quinn仍是不敢相信。

Rachel点了点头，伸手抚上Quinn的手臂，"对于我来说，现在的你，更像是原来的Quinn Fabray极力掩藏的真实的自己。现在的你，才是真的Quinn Fabray，一直都是，只不过以前被隐藏起来了而已。Quinn，你要放下过去，而其中的一步是真正的接纳自己。"

"Rachel，我…"Quinn看着眼神柔和的Rachel，一时间不知道说什么。

而这时，门口响起钥匙声，应该是Kurt回来了。Rachel示意Quinn去卫生间整理下自己，Quinn感激地看了看她，没说什么。

直到第二天又在车站，两人都没说过什么实质性的对话，Rachel知道Quinn需要时间，Quinn也很感激Rachel一直鼓励的笑容。在进站之前，Quinn觉得自己似乎该说些什么，做些什么。

"Rachel，我…"Rachel的话让她想了很多，"谢谢你！"最后，她觉得这句话是最合适的。

Rachel笑着点了点头，"记得好好照顾自己，下雨了别忘了好好保护自己的腿。"

Quinn心头一热，she is so perfect！她低下头，吻了下Rachel的脸颊，快速说了声再见便赶紧转身进站了。

Rachel先是一愣，摸了摸脸颊，随即脸上展开傻傻的笑容。

一个礼拜之后，Quinn打电话告诉她，她会参加一个月以后的婚礼。Rachel轻声地说，"Quinn, I'm so proud of you!"


	7. Chapter 7

Quinn颤抖着手打开近一年没踏足的家门，一片寂静，除去隐约从客厅传来的电视的声音。Quinn把行李搁在门口，不自觉放轻了脚步屏住呼吸向客厅走了过去。远远便看见一个人歪倒在沙发，电视里的笑声似乎是这幢房子里唯一的生气。等Quinn走近，果然，Judy手拿着只剩一点的酒杯，半睁着眼盯着电视，电视里人因着无聊的笑话疯狂地笑着，Judy跟着干笑两声。

Quinn皱着眉，知道她已经半醉了，那一刻她发觉自己心境已然大不相同了。她依旧感觉隐约的失望，却不再愤怒，心是未曾有过的平静。

"Mom…"Quinn轻声喊道，见Judy没反应，更大声地叫了一声。

Judy扭转头，看见Quinn，先是一愣，然后有些慌乱地放下酒杯，"Q…Quinn，你，你怎么回来了？"说着要起身，半醉的身体却不听使唤地又跌倒回沙发。Quinn见状，连忙上前扶着Judy坐好。Judy有些尴尬地用手整理了下自己的头发，"Quinn，我…你…你怎么回来了？"边说着伸手握住Quinn的，捏了两下，好像在确认这真的是Quinn。

等Judy的手松了些，Quinn有些不自在地抽了回来，看见Judy脸上突然的失落，她转身拿起酒杯，小声说着给她泡茶去。 "今，今天没什么事，我，我就喝了一点，一点点。" Judy解释道。

Quinn点了点头，不看Judy，起身走向厨房。走了两步，回头看着紧盯着自己的Judy，她突然说，"Mom，I missed you。"然后转身快速走进厨房。

水在炉上烧着，开始咕咕作响，Quinn出神地望着一缕缕水汽，想着刚刚一时冲动对Judy说的那句话。那是最真实的话，远远看见家门的时候便盘桓在心底的话。再见到Judy的紧张的时候，Quinn突然觉得她眼前的不仅仅是她的母亲，也是一个会紧张尴尬思念女儿的女人。她意识到，或许这便是成长，父母不再是单一的角色，而是与自己一样有着软弱坚强的独立个体。也就是那时候，Quinn知晓了自己的独立与自信。

"Damn，Rachel！"Quinn勾着嘴角自语道。

Rachel心不在焉地应和着旁边Kurt，时不时看向门口。

"Rachel，我比你有天赋，也会比你更早登上Broadway舞台的，对不对？"

"嗯，对。"Rachel点了点头，然后皱了皱眉，回过头看见一脸明了正笑的得意的Kurt，脸红了下。

Kurt翻了翻白眼，"Quinn既然说了会来，就一定会来的。"

Rachel咬着唇点了点头。其实Quinn比她还早一天回来，她昨天晚上才到，打电话给Quinn，她的声音里也很是轻松，可在她没亲眼见到Quinn之前，仍是止不住担心Quinn会有不适应。Kurt拍了拍她肩头，示意门口， 一袭黄色长裙的Quinn施施然走来，金黄的头发披散在肩头，Rachel不是第一次意识到Quinn这夺人呼吸的能力。两人对视，脸上挂上相似弧度的笑容。

Quinn在Rachel的右边坐下，跟Kurt打了声招呼，视线转回到仍旧没出声的Rachel，轻声说道，"Hi，Rachel。"

Rachel细细打量着微笑着的Quinn，眼角也是笑意，心乱了节拍的她忘了回应。

"Quinn！你…你，你居然戴了眼镜！"

Kurt的惊呼终于Rachel回过神来，她侧头困惑地看着Kurt，后者为自己的一惊一乍不好意思地咳了咳，小声跟Quinn说了句对不起。Rachel才想起来Quinn去纽约的两次都没戴过眼镜，其余的时候，不管是在New Haven或者是视频，她都一直戴着。Rachel疑问地回过头看Quinn，见她避开自己的视线，脸颊微红。勾起唇角，Rachel凑到Quinn的耳边，小声说，"我喜欢你戴眼镜的样子，知性…性感。"察觉到Quinn的微颤，更深了一层的红晕，Rachel咽下想将她的耳垂含住的欲望，撤回身，右手去握Quinn的左手。Quinn移动手指与Rachel十指相扣，惹得Rachel侧过头看了看她，她却仍旧微笑着看向前方。Rachel收回视线也看向前方，脸上挂着大大的，甚至有点傻傻的笑容。

当Miss Pillsbury，或者说是Mrs Schuester，说"我愿意"的时候，心头一阵发热的Rachel忍不住紧了紧与Quinn相握的手，Quinn侧过头对她笑了笑， 几丝金发在光线中显得晶莹剔透，轮廓也因着光线更加柔和，Rachel觉得眼前的女生宛如天使。她拿起Quinn的手，亲吻了她的指节，Quinn嘴角的笑意更深了。

仪式结束后，大家纷纷向新郎新娘拥抱祝贺。Glee club的新老成员也凑在一起说说笑笑。Santana眯起眼看着对面化敌为友的两人，即使各自和其他人聊着也保持相挨着，Quinn的左手时不时触碰着Rachel的小臂，或者划过她的手指。Santana斜嘴一笑。

Quinn咬着下唇盯着在一个角落说话的Rachel和Finn，见Rachel上前抱了下Finn，下唇开始有些发白。

"hmmm，你戴眼镜的样子倒是让人想起Lucy Quinn Fabray了。"

Quinn回过身，一脸警觉地看着斜笑着的Santana，随即放松了紧绷的身体，嘴角带着似有似无的笑意，随意地说道，"我本来就是Lucy Quinn Fabray。"看着Santana一闪而过的惊诧，Quinn嘴角勾起一丝胜利的笑容。

Santana恢复了脸上的玩味的笑容，"更没想到的是，曾经的Ice Queen居然看上了Hobbit。"

Quinn脸上的笑容马上不见了，看见Santana笑得更得意了，她的眼神变得疏离，冷冷说道，"她的名字叫Rachel！"

"Whatever."Santana翻了翻白眼，"所以你不否认你对Berry有意思了？"

Quinn耸了耸肩没说什么，算是默认，她没看出来有什么否认的需要。

黑发女生啧啧嘴，"Quinn Fabray，现在的你没劲透了（you are so fucking lame now）！既不自我否定了又不repressed（深柜）了。"

Quinn抿紧嘴，皱着眉，直视她的眼睛告诉她越界了，"Santana，如果你想找人吵架，甚至是打架，找别人去。如果是想找人聊聊，你有我的号码。"

Santana僵了下脸上的笑容，眼睛开始透露出敌意。

"你们在聊什么？"Rachel抚上Quinn的手臂，假装没有察觉到两人之间紧张的氛围，故作随意地问道。

Santana耸了耸肩，没说什么就转身离开了。

Quinn叹了口气，"看来和Britt分手，她还没放下。"

Rachel的拇指摩挲着Quinn的手臂，抬头对她笑了笑，"过段时间，会过去的。有些人，只能陪你走那么远。只是需要时间放下。"

Quinn挑起眉，意味深长地问，"那你呢？"

"Hmmm…"Rachel故意拖延，"刚刚Finn跟我说，他觉得他喜欢上了Breadstix的一个女服务生，他想跟她表白但是有点害怕，所以我鼓励了下他。"看见Quinn虽然仍是面上没什么表情，却放松了姿态，Rachel大声叹了口气，"其实最开始他跟我说的时候，坦白来说，我是有些失落的。"Quinn挑起眉，Rachel耸了耸肩，"但我早告诉过你，我跟Finn早就是过去时了。现在满心是一个正皱着一点点眉，嘟着一点点嘴的金发女生…很久很久了。"最后她小声加到。

Quinn的眼睛闪烁着，她握住那柔软的手，同样小声地说，"Dance with me."

Rachel踮起脚凑到Quinn的耳边，"I can't…"仗着蜂蜜色的头发遮掩，这次她没忍住，伸出舌尖舔了下那晶莹的耳垂。她撤回身，很是满意地笑着转身，再回过头看仍然愣住的Quinn，勾起嘴角，"Show time!"

"I'll be your dream

I'll be your wish I'll be your fantasy

I'll be your hope I'll be your love

Be everything that you need.

I'll love you more with every breath

Truly, madly, deeply do

I will be strong I will be faithful

'cause I'm counting on

A new beginning

A reason for living

A deeper meaning

I want to stand with you on a mountain

I want to bathe with you in the sea

I want to lay like this forever

Until the sky falls down on me"

Rachel远远看着Quinn，缓慢穿过人群，直到没有人再阻隔两人的对视。Quinn的嘴角挂着笑容，眼神却异样的炙热，灼热着Rachel的心。当一曲终了，Quinn迎上走下舞台的她，握住她手腕牵着她远离人群，Rachel从来不知道自己的心跳可以那样狂乱。

当Quinn推开bathroom的门的时候，Rachel脸上的笑容更深了，可当她立马被Quinn抵在门上用力吻住，她什么都忘记了，只有柔软的唇与舌，和总也无法满足的想贴的更近的欲望。Rachel的双手插入Quinn的金发轻扯着，惹得后者轻吟一声，化成电流划过她的脊椎。Quinn开始亲吻她的下巴，脖颈，当温热的舌尖贴上她的脉搏，Rachel忍不住moan，"oh, God…" 她抬起Quinn的头，急切地又一次吻住了她渴望已久的双唇。喘息间，Quinn慢下了节奏，开始轻柔地亲吻。最后，两人双眼紧闭贴着额头喘息着，Quinn突然嗤笑一声，"God，为什么我们等了这么久！"

Rachel也笑了起来，睁开眼看见那双穿透灵魂般的琥珀色眼睛，情不自禁地说，"God, you are so beautiful!"Quinn有些害羞地移开视线，"and cute!"

Quinn退开身，低头深吸了口气，抬起头直望进巧克力色眼睛，"Rachel Berry，will you go out on a date with me tomorrow?"

Rachel挑起眉，"I thought you'd never ask."

半年后，拿到第一个女主角色的Rachel兴奋地奔向正在寻望她的Quinn的怀抱，抱住她的头用力吻住。得知这个消息，Quinn激动地抱住她转了两圈才放下。当两人贴着额头对视着，对方的眼中倒映着与自己相同的兴奋，一个金发小女生扯了扯Rachel的裙角，成功吸引两人的注意力，"姐姐，你掉了你的Metropass。"

Rachel看了下自己的口袋，自己的确实不见了，她蹲下身，摸了摸她的头，"谢谢你，这卡对姐姐很重要，你帮了姐姐一个大忙！"小女孩很开心地笑了。当小女孩开心地走远了之后，Rachel伸手与Quinn十指相扣，勾着嘴角说，"我一直很庆幸去年我决定用了Metropass。"

Quinn低头亲吻了她一下，"我也是。"


End file.
